Let me love you
by Ghostofthepast03
Summary: I intended to write this as a one shot but it got too long. I really don't want to shorten it to finish, so... Enjoy the story!
1. Prologue

Long ago, when this world was first created, only animals existed. Later on, along with the arrival of humans, a pack of shadow creatures appeared. They were known under the name **_"Vampire"._**

There weren't much of them at the beginning. However, the damages they caused were uncountable. With their power, they could easily wipe out every living creature overnight. Yet, they choose to hold back. After all, if they did that, they wouldn't have any food left to feed on.

Since then, two thousand years have passed


	2. Arc 1

As the cool breezes blew in through the window, a white hair with blue highlight vampire opened his eyes. It was a new day.

Gazing down, he called out for the teen which was nuzzling against his chest, sleeping soundly while shaking his body.

"Ai, wake up. It's morning."

"Uhh... Five more minutes..."

"Wake up or I'm going to suck your blood."

"You always say that, father." He opened one of his eyes. "You never bite me let alone suck my blood."

"And you need to listen to me or--"

Before he got a chance to finish, he was interrupted by a kiss on the lips.

"Gotcha!"

Smiling brightly, the teen jumped out of bed and dashed off, leaving his poor stunned father behind. When he finally came through, the young man reached his hand up, touching his lips as his face slowly burned up.

_The dining room..._

"I don't want to go to school! Can't I just stay home with you for today? Please."

"You are sixteen not a two year old anymore, Ai. It is time you start acting you age."

"But!"

"If you don't go then don't even think of sleeping in my room tonight!"

"You're so mean, father!"

"Young master, master only wanted the best for you." Said the long blue hair maid.

"I can't believe you are taking his side, Aqua! You are suppose to be on my side." He said while hugging her waist, rubbing his face as her tummy.

"I'm on your side. That's why I'm going to have your favorite snack ready when you get back."

"Really?!" His eyes lighted up.

"I never lie."

"You are the best!" He gave her a big hug then sat back down, finishing his meal.

Once done, he gave the young man a hug before leaving with the maids on the carriage.

...

Sitting comfortably on the couch with his leg crossed while bathing himself in the sunlight, the vampire was reading the new book he got yesterday when one of the maids informed him a friend of his arrived and wished to see him. Giving her a simple order, he flipped to the next page while she bowed and moved out. Shortly after, a vampire with three different hair color entered the room. If a human was to look at him, they would say he and Ai were the same age.

As he sat down on the sofa, a maid served him tea.

"I would say I'm happy to see you but that would be lying."

"I understand. I would be mad if someone stormed into my house this early in the morning too."

"I finished breakfast two hours ago, so it's not really early anymore, Yusaku. What do you want?"

"I assume Ai is at school?"

"He is."

"Then, I'll get straight to the point. The queen wants him."

"...What did you say?" His finger which was flipping the page stopped as he looked up

"You heard me. Her majesty wants Ai. It seems he caught her interest."

"That's out of the question! He isn't going anywhere!"

"All these years being with him had blinded you, my friend. Don't forgot you are the Grand Duke. Like me, you had sworn your royalty. If you go against her now, only death awaits."

"I'll take my chance."

"You idiot!" He slammed his hand on the table so hard that it broke in half. "You foolish can you be?! He isn't even your real fresh and blood! He is a human!"

"Are you done? If you are, get the hell out of my house."

"You've changed, Ryoken. You become soft... A weakling!"

The next second, he grabbed the young man's neck and slammed him hard on the floor as his bloody red eyes started to glow.

"I was hoping it wasn't true but this world is cruel. You have stopped drinking blood, haven't you?"

"I don't have...to answer you."

"You're right. That's why there is no point in her majesty getting her new gown dirty, I'm more than enough to kill you." He increased his grip.

"Master!"

"Stay where you are! You are no match for him!"

"But!"

"That's an order!"

"As...you wish."

"That's awful nice of you. It disgusts me! I wonder what kind of face Ai will make when I tell him the secret you have been hiding from him. The fact you stole him from his real parents!"

The moment he heard that, something inside him snapped. From being overwhelmed by Yusaku, he easily broke free and did a reverse slam on his friend. It got to the point where the floor cracked, creating a giant hole in the middle of the living room. At the same time, a puddle of blood formed under the vampire.

"Don't you dare!"

"Now that's the mighty Ryoken I know." Go ahead! Kill me!"

"...I'll pass." He released the teen and moved back, dusting his clothes. "Ai will hate me forever if I killed his favorite person."

"I see." Yusaku pushed himself as the serious wound behind his head started to heal. "Ryoken."

"Hm?"

"I'm saying this as your friend. You can take Ai and try to run but it won't work. The queen always gets what she wants. Anyway, my job here is done, I'm leaving. Tell the little one I said hello."

"He's sixteen. He isn't little anymore."

"When he is one hundred years old then I'll stop calling him little." He smirked and left.


	3. Arc 2

After a boring day at school, Ai arrived home at sunset. Nothing could describe how surprise he was to see his father reading a book on the couch while the maids and butlers dealed with the cracking on the floor and the giant deep hole only one feet away from him.

Seemed to notice him, Ryoken looked up, turning his head.

"Welcome home."

"Thank you. Um, what exactly happened here?"

"There was a mosquito on the table."

"And you hit it so hard that the table broke in half? Floor cracked?"

"It was a really big mosquito."

"Right... Grand Duke Yusaku came over, didn't he? What did you two argue about this time?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"Come on, father! You need to stop treating me as a child!" Ai shook his arm while pouting.

"I'm not treating you like one, you are acting like one." Ryoken flicked his forehead.

Just before the young man managed to pull his hand back, the teen bit his index finger.

"I'm not letting go untill you take me seriously."

"It doesn't hurt, you know. Your fangs aren't even sharp enough to wound me."

Your fangs aren't that sharp either, father." He said while reaching his hands out, forcing Ryoken to open his mouth.

"Ai, stop!"

The next second, the taste of blood filled his mouth.

"Ah!"

"Young master!"

"I'm fine. It's a scratch." He smiled.

However, it was more serious than what he claimed to be. The cut was long and deep, from the tip of his finger way down to the palm of his hand. Plus, the bleeding didn't show any sign of stoping.

"Spectre!"

"Right away, master!" Understood what his master wanted, the vampire butler left and returned a few seconds later with basin full of cold water, a clean towel and the first aid kit.

Grabbing Ai's hand, Ryoken cleaned his wounded finger then dried it with the towel before applying the medicine and bandaged it tight. For Ai, everything happened in a blink of an eye.

"I want you to go back to your room. Aqua will bring you dinner."

"What? Why?"

"Now Ai!" His eyes glowed bright.

The teen was stunned. Normally, if he messed up, the vampire would just give him a lecture and take away his dessert for a week. But this time it was different. This was the first time Ryoken ever raised his voice.

Bitting his lips, he dashed out of the room. Aqua looked at Ryoken then quickly followed behind him.

Once they were out of sight, he bit his right arm as his fangs continued to grow longer. Tasting blood for the first time after all these years had awakened his thirst. He was slowly losing control. The others rushed to get him some blood from the storage but when they returned, he knocked it out of their hands. With the last ray of concinousness he had, he went back to his room using his fastest speed and locked himself inside.

...

Under the moonlight, while the silver chains tying him to the bed burned through his skin, staining the bedsheets and pillows in his own blood, Ryoken grabbed his neck, gripping tight on the sheets with the other hand. His body was hot like he was set on fire while his throat dried up like a wasteland without rain for years. It was torturing. Then the door was burst opened by someone he never expected to see in a million year.

"Well, you are holding up better than I thought."

"Takeru...?"

"Nice to see you still remember my name."

"What are doing here? Aren't you suppose to be...?"

"Let's just say I was paying Yusaku a visit when you butler called. He is keeping your son busy as we speak. I'm sure he seeing you in this state is something you wish to avoid at all costs."

"Yeah..."

"Anyway, he told me about your condition on the way here. I really hate staining my clothes in blood but I guess I'll make an exception tonight." He said as he pulled his left sleeve up, cutting his arm with his sharp nail.

Smelling the blood drove Ryoken mad. However, even when Takeru was holding his bleeding arm in front of his mouth, he looked away.

"If you don't drink, the thirst won't go away."

He stood there untill the cut on his arm healed but the white hair vampire didn't look at him even once. His mouth stayed tightly shut.

"Honestly, you really know how to make thing more complicated. Prepare yourself. The herb drinks I'm going to stuff down your throat aren't exactly pleasant."


	4. Arc 3

The next moring, Ai went to school like usual. However, sadness was reflected in his eyes.

Last night, when he heard a loud bang coming from his father room, he jumped off bed and rushed to the door. The moment he opened it, he saw Yusaku standing there. His glowing red eyes, his bright yet cold smile, everything sent chill down the teen's spine. For the first time, Ai felt his life was in danger as his body started to tremble.

Giving him a short greeting, Yusaku ensured him everything was alright and the loud noise he heard was just the sound of his friend smacking the bug he happened to saw. He knew that wasn't true but he couldn't open his mouth.

Lifting his chin up, the three different hair color vampire maintained his smile as he said.

"I'm afraid your father is going to be absented for a while. He's going on a trip with the two of us. So untill he gets back, be a good boy and listen to Aqua, alright?"

It was like a devil was controlling him, Ai nodded.

"Excellent. Don't worry, we'll be sure to bring back some souvenirs." He then leaned down, whispered into the teen's ear. "Goodnight."

After that, he disappeared. At the same moment, Ai fell to his knees, hugging himself as both his tears and sweats, one by one, fell to the floor. He couldn't stop trembling.

Biting his lips, he grabbed the handle and slowly pulled him up. Step by step, he waked along the wall, grabbing to everything he could to maintain his balance. His legs were weak like someone had drained them of their energy. When he finally got to Ryoken's room, he saw Aqua and the other maids were tiring up.

They covered most of bed but he managed to catch a glimpse of a bloody chain with some burning flesh on it. Covering his mouth, he once again fell to his knees. He wanted to puke.

"Young master, you shouldn't be here." A maid came to him.

"What...happened here?" He grabbed her arms. "Was father hurt?"

The maid looked at him hesitating.

"Answer me!"

"Young master, please go back to your room." Aqua walked toward them. "If you don't sleep now, you won't be able to wake up in time for school tomorrow."

"That isn't important--"

"If I'm not mistaken, Grand Duke Yusaku told you to listen to me untill master return. Please don't make this harder than it already is."

"...Fine."

"Mia, please escort him back."

"As your order."

...

Sitting in class, Ai couldn't focus at all. The fact his father might be hurt haunted his mind. Meanwhile, everyone's eyes were on him. He didn't notice but they were drooling, licking their lips like they just found themselves a juicy prey in the middle of a wasteland.

As one lost control and attacked him from behind with their mouth opened wide, ready bite in that pretty neck of his, the door burst opened. For Ai, he just suddenly felt a breeze. However, when he heard groaning sound coming from behind him, he turned around to see Spectre's hand was wrapped around the neck of the vampire two tables behind him. He increased his grip as his sharp long nails buried deeply in his skin.

"Spectre? What are you doing here?" Ai blinked his eyes.

Crushing every bone in the vampire's neck, Spectre threw him to a corner of the room then turned back with a smile on his lips.

"I came to take you home, young master. Aqua is busy making your favorite treat so she asked me to go instead."

"Take me home? The first period hasn't even ended yet."

"Let's just say you are allow to skip school untill master comes back. Now come, let's head back."


	5. Arc 4

_Fujiki's mansion..._

Sitting on the sofa, drinking his tea while the maids cleaned up all the cups on the table, Yusaku gazed at Takeru who was currently cleaning out the dead skin on Ryoken's left wrist. His wounds were serious. Most of the flesh had burnt off, revealing the white bone inside.

To make thing worse, they were barely healing. If Takeru hadn't given him some special herbs to help with the bleeding, the sofa and floor, not to mention the vampire's clothes would all be covered in blood.

"I can't believe he drank all those and didn't threw up once." His gaze moved to Ryoken who was sleeping soundly. "Half of them tastes like dirt. The other half... Ugh... I don't even want to remember."

"I guess you weren't really paying attention then." He washed the tweezers in the basin full of cold water while small pieces of burnt flesh and skin flowed around on the surface. "After the second sip, he did show sign of going to throw up but he managed to push it down again."

"How long do you think it will take him to heal?"

"If he continues to drink the blended herbs three times a day and doesn't throw up a single time then from six to seven days. However, that doesn't mean his blood thirst will be gone."

"I know. That's why we'll just take our time fixing him. After all, we have all the time in the world." He smirked.

...

Time flew. In the blink of an eye, two months have passed since Ryoken left the house in the middle of the night with his friends. Ai was at his limit. He had never been so far away from his father for so long. He could barely eat nor sleep.

In the middle of the crisis, Roboppy, Yusaku's son paid him a visit. Ai wasn't really in the mood to play. However, the little vampire got his way. He was the reason why the teen hadn't collapsed from exhaustion yet.

Before he left, he ensured Ai everything was going to be okay, and his father was going to come home ever soon.

Pushing Ryoken's bedroom door opened, he made his way to the bed and climbed on. He hadn't set foot back in here ever since that night. He then laid down and hugged one of the pillows tight. Rubbing his cheek against the soft blanket while smelling the familiar scent of his father, tears filled his eyes. In the end, he cried himself to sleep.

That night, he had the same dream like the other day. It was about he and Ryoken visited the big flower field on the East side of the forest. They always go there when they got the chance since every time they come, Ai discovered something new. And that made him very happy. However, it was a little different this time.

After he finished making the flower crown, Ai gazed toward the vampire, planning to give it to him. That was when he saw an unknown darkness closing fast. It swallowed everything it comes in contact with. Dropping the crown, he dashed forward, reaching his hand out as the darkness slowly swallowed Ryoken whole.

"Father!"

...

Waking up with tears in his eyes, right hand reaching toward the celling, the first thing Ai saw was a pair of clear sapphire eyes.They felt strange yet familiar at the same time.

"Fa...ther...?"

"Who else would I be?"

"Your eyes..."

"Ah, the place we went to have a lot of humans, so adjustment was necessary." Slowly, his eyes returned to its bloody red color.

Before he managed to say anything else, Ai grabbed his shirt, pushing him down on the bed then started crying like a small child.

"Stupid father! How could you leave me alone for so long?! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

He did shout out a bunch more things. However, Ryoken failed to make them out.

Reaching his hands up, the white hair vampire hugged him tight, patting his head. After a while, he finally stopped but not before Ryoken's shirt became completely soak in tears.

"Have you calm down yet?"

"Mhm..."

"Honestly, you told me not to treat you like a kid, and here you are, acting like one once again."

The teen didn't say anything as he nuzzled against the vampire's chest. He really missed this warmness. And just like that, he slowly dripped back to dreamland.


	6. Arc 5

Although Ai was super happy that his father finally came home, there was something really upset him. The vampire brought back a girlfriend.

According to him, they met during his trip with his two friends, Yusaku and Takeru. It was love at first sight.

The teen must admitted for a vampire, she was quite lovely and nice. However, he didn't like her one bit. Ryoken belonged to him and him only.

Seemed to notice Ai's glance, the young man made up an excuse then pulled his son out to the hallway before he could say anything negative.

"Is there something you want to say to me?"

"I want her gone."

"This isn't a nice to say when you barely know her. Just give it a bit time and you'll see how wonderful she is."

"I don't want to get to know her! Father, we have been doing so great all these years. Why can't we continue living like this? You, me with the servants."

"Changes...are unpleasant but necessary for us to continue forward. When you find the love of your life, you will understand how I feel."

"Stupid father..." Tears filled his eyes. "I HATE YOU!"

Shouting out from the top of his lungs, Ai ran back to his room, slamming the door. As for Ryoken, he stood there for a bit before returning to the living room. Upon seeing him, the female vampire put the cup of tea down on the table.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's fine. But I must say that was quite a fight you two have. Are you sure you want to continue till the end?"

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't it be better if you just tell him the truth? He is your son, he will understand."

"Sometime, things are best untouched."

"I see. In that case, I'll continue this little play with you."

"Thank you, Aoi."

"Hey, what are friends for." She smiled.

...

For the next few days, Ai avoided Ryoken at all cost. If he saw the vampire, for example, walking down the hall, he would turn around and dashed off the other way, or go in the nearest room and shut the door. In the worst case, he replied on the silence treatment combined with ignoring his father completely.

Ryoken didn't seem to wavy as he continued to to enjoy his time with his girlfriend. When he's with her, he made so much expression Ai hadn't seen before. And every time he smiled, it became a sharp knife stabbing the poor teen's heart over and over again.

"Father... You really are an idiot..."

...

Sitting in the middle of the flower field, Ai got start on making a flower crown. Ryoken got plan with Aoi, so it was just him here today. As his fingers moved, his eyesight became blurry. He knew he should be used to this by now but he just couldn't.

Suddenly, a voice echoed in the air.

"Good evening."

Looking up, he saw a little girl around seven years old standing there with a smile on her face. She was a wearing a beautiful dark blue gown with golden butterflies patterns.

"That's a beautiful crown you are making. Can you teach me how? I want to give one to my mother."

"Sure." He put up a smile.

After that, they introduced themselves and the teen showed her step by step. In no time at all, a beautiful flower crown was laying in front of their very eyes.

"Finish!"

"You're good."

"I have a good teacher." She smiled. "As a thank you, I'll give you a reward."

"Oh, you don't have to."

"But Ai-san, don't you want to know about your real parents?"

"What did you say?"

"You see, you weren't abandoned in this forest, your so called "father" took you from them!"

"T-this joke isn't funny, Miyu. You don't even know my father."

"Oh, I'm sure Ryoken would disagree with you there. He knows me far too well. In fact..." Her eyes slowly changed to red as a wicked smile appeared on her lips. "...I'm the last person he want you to meet right now."

_"A vampire!?"_

As his instinct kicked into action, he tried to run. However, she jumped and pinned him down.

"Let me go!"

"Be a good boy. I'm not done with your reward yet."

Back then, when he heard the news, Ryoken was crush and furious at the same time. His wife and daughter were killed by a group of vampire hunters. And Ai's parents was the one who put a stake through their hearts. On that fateful night, the smell of blood filled the air as the night sky lighted up bright as day. Many vampires gathered yet all they did was watch.

In the blink of an eye, the hunters along with the town people they were protecting perished. Then there was only two left. On the way here, he thought of a thousand ways to make them suffer. But all of them disappeared when he saw baby Ai in the woman's arms.

To parents, what could possible be more painful than seeing their child being taken away before their very eyes? Nothing. That's why Ryoken choose to take him and left them alive so this moment would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

"What comes around goes around. Now that's finished, let's move onto something more exciting."

With that said, Miyu bit his neck, sucking his delicious blood. By the time, she pulled away, he was already half dead.

"Just like I thought, you're an S class. Oh my, don't die on me just yet." She bit her tongue and forced her blood down his throat through a kiss.

"The fun has yet to begin."


	7. Arc 6

Returning from his shopping trip with Aoi, Ryoken handed a box filled with cream puffs to Spectre before taking off his long black cloak, giving it to the maid. This had always been Ai's favorite food ever since he was young. Aqua made them for him sometimes. However, the ones sold at the bakery were unique. Their flavor was on a completely different level. So while they were in town, he paid it a little visit. Since Aoi had something urgent to take care of, she didn't come back with him.

Ryoken presumed Ai would be in his room untill he heard Spectre saying the teen went off to the flower field after finding out the vampire had left in the early morning with his so called girlfriend. At that moment, the door was burst opened by a super strong gust of wind. In it, he picked the scent of blood but it wasn't just any blood, it was Ai's blood.

The others seemed to realize it too. When he was small, Ai tended to get hurt a lot while playing. Because of that, his blood scent was carved deeply in their memories while they restraint themselves from attack him every time they smelled it. After all, his blood was special.

"Master!"

"Something is wrong... I have to go!"

Yet, before he could even take a step forward, a voice echoed in the air.

"It would be rude for you to do so, Grand Duke Ryoken. I just got here."

Turning around, he saw a young vampire girl in dark blue gown sitting in the middle of the stairs with her legs crossed. There was a glass of fresh blood in her right hand. She looked different but her presence told all of them her true identity.

Quickly got down on their knees, they gazed at her.

"Your majesty, what a pleasant surprise. You should have told me you were coming."

"If I did, it wouldn't be fun that way."

"What bring you here?"

"A while back, I asked Grand Duke Yusaku to deliver my message to you. I assume you got it."

"I did."

"So since you didn't bring your son to me, I thought I would come get him myself."

"I understand but he isn't here right now, your majesty."

"Oh, I know. You really should have kept a better watch of him." She drank till the very last drop then threw the glass on the floor, scattering it. "Maybe then, nothing bad would happen to him."

"What did you do?!"

"Now that's the expression I want to see." Miyu smirked. "Face to face with an S class, of couse I have a little taste. It was delicious just how I remember it to be." She licked her lips.

"How dare you!"

"Master! You need to calm down!"

"You should listen to your maid, Ryoken. Although you should thank me. I did something you were afraid for years in your place."

"Don't tell me..."

"That's right! I gave him my blood! If he can endure the transformation, he will become one of us. If he can't, well, I guess you could still manage to get a sip out of his corpse before all his blood froze."

At that moment, something in Ryoken snapped. In a split second, he disappeared from everyone's sight and reappeared in front of Miyu with his eyes glowing bright, sharp fangs showing. The female vampire easily dodged his attack. Along the way, she grabbed his neck and slammed him hard on the stairs. The whole staircase collapsed as a puddle of blood formed underneath him.

"Master!"

"To think you would actually try to kill me... You changed, Ryoken." She tighten her grip as she looked at him with her freezing cold eyes. "You're my favorite, so I'm not going to kill you. However, punishment is required. I think 500 years in the dungeon should straighten you right back."

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that."

The next second, 5 deep cuts appeared on her left cheek. As soon as she let go of Ryoken, Aqua appeared and got him out there. Meanwhile, blood dripped Spectre's nails as his other hand gripped tight on a white glove.

Gazing at him while the cuts healed, Miyu titled her head.

"Why did you do that?"

"It seems to be the best way to make you release him." He smiled. "And I was right."

"Do you know the price for your action?"

"Dead I presume."

"Indeed. But I'm curious. Aren't you afraid of dying?"

"Hahaha, who isn't. But everyone in this house would have been dead a long time ago if it wasn't for master." As he continued, all the servants gathered, surrounding her. "Our lives belong to him and today, we will return it to him!"

...

After making sure they weren't follow, Aqua put Ryoken down, resting against a big tree. His wounds have already started to heal. Once he heard she saying she was going back to the mansion, he immediately stopped her.

"You will die if you go back."

"I appreciate your concerns, master. But this is the right thing to do. Even if the others and I can't defeat her, we could at least slow her down. Please use this time to find young master and run as far away as you can. Also, please tell him I'm sorry, I won't be able to make his favorite snack anymore." She smiled sadly. "Farewell."

Watching her disappeared, Ryoken bit his lips then pushed himself up.

"Sorry everyone... And thank you."

Holding back his tears, he rushed to the flower field. What he saw when he got there shocked him. The whole field was dyed in the color of red while corpses and bodies parts scattered all over the place. They weren't humans, that he was sure.

It seemed upon catching the delicious smell in the wind, all these vampires tracked the scent here where they met their ends. Ryoken searched around but he couldn't find Ai anywhere. That was when he notice a bunch of bloody footprints heading toward town. Once again, the wind brought the scents of blood straight to him. However, this time the terrify screaming followed.

The worst scenario flashed through his mind as he dashed off again. The moment he set foot in town, his worst fear became a reality. Sitting on top of a mountain of dried up corpses, the teen with multiple hair colors enjoyed the prey in his hands which was a little girl. Her tears was falling as she reached her hand toward Ryoken.

"Please...save...me."

Everything ended in a blink of an eye. Letting go, he watched her corpse rolled down, stopping right in front of the white hair vampire's foot. He then smiled as his red eyes gave out a shine.

"Hello, father. What took you so long? I was getting tired of waiting."


	8. Arc 7

Face to face with his own son, Ryoken felt like he was staring at a complete stranger. Long ago, he witnessed a bunch of human slaves being forced to drink vampire's blood as a part of an experiment. As soon as they swallowed it, they would get hit with a terrible pain, which some yelled out it felt like their bones were melting. At this moment, they wished they could just die.

Those who failed to endure it ended up exploding like a bomb. Those who did success would become a vampire. However, there was a side effect. Along with the extremely blood thirst, they would be given a new personality. That newly formed personality would shut the old one away completely, taking its place. So from a weak and scared human, one could become a tyrant.

"Ai..."

"And here I thought you already forgot my name, father." He smiled. "What do you say we do some father-son bonding? There is still a lot of humans left in this town."

"You need to snap out of it. This isn't you!"

"I take that as a no then. What ashame." He jumped down and wiped his mouth. "I guess I will just finish them all by myself."

"If it's blood you want..." He sliced his neck. "...there is a lot here."

Surprised by his action, Ai's eyes widened but they soon return to normal as he let out a small laugh. At the same time, his eyes changed back to its original color, golden.

"Honestly... I really am no match for you...father..." And everything went dark.

...

Looking at the heart in her hand while the vampire maid before her collapsed, Miyu crushed and threw it to the side. She was covered in blood, yet she didn't seem to mind as she scouted through the sea of corpses for her necklace. One of them yanked it off her neck during combat early, forcing her to return to her original adult form. Sadly, her gown didn't survive.

As she leaned down, picking it up, Takeru made his appearance. He didn't seem to be surprised. Taking off his long cloak, he covered her with it.

"You should be careful, your majesty, or you might end up catching a cold."

"Always the caring one. Too bad you aren't my type, Takeru. Say, you didn't have happen to run into Ryoken on the way here, did you?"

"I'm afraid not." He lied. He didn't just see Ryoken and his son, he let them go.

"I see. How disappointing." She let out a sigh. "No matter, I have a task for you. Spread the words, a dangerous vampire is on the loose. Whoever bring him to me alive will get 1/4 the treasure in the royal vault."

"Forgive my rudeness but won't the humans get suspicious?"

"They won't. I'm the queen after all."

...

As the last ray of sunlight faded away, Ryoken stopped at a cave a couple hundred miles from home. He would like to go futher. However, that wasn't possible when he had to carry Ai on his back. If something was to happen on the way, he wouldn't be able to protect him.

Placing him down softly, the vampire gathered all the tree branches and leaves he could get his hands on. In no time, a fire was burning bright, lighting up the dark cave.

Just when he thought of looking around for something to eat, he was hugged from behind. Feeling that person's hot breath on his neck, he called out.

"Ai?"

"Was everything an act? Do you...even love me?

"What are you--"

"I know, father, the secret you have been keeping from me!"

"...I see. She told you..."

"Why did you lie to me...?"

"I never lie to you. I just didn't tell you the whole truth."

He explained that after he took Ai from his parents, he gave them a chance to win back. All they have to do was shown up at his doorsteps and he would give them back their baby. However, they never did.

"Your mother didn't let go of you even when I wounded her, so I thought your parents would do anything to get you back. But when they didn't show up, I went looking for them.

"You found them, didn't you?"

"Yeah... They have settled elsewhere with their two year old daughter. She should be 13 now."

"Ai..."

"I know what you are going to say." The teen hugged him tighter. "But for now, all I want is some peace and quiet."

"Alright."

...

Neither of them knew how long had passed. They just stayed like that while the flame continued to dance, popping sound echoed in the air.

"Father."

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?"

"It should be obvious."

"I don't mean that kind of love."

Ryoken didn't say anything back but Ai could see his ear turning red.

Pulling back, the teen gave it a soft blow. Upon feeling it, the young man covered it and turned back with his face burning up. If his son wasn't still hugging him, he would definitely be a few meters away by now.

Blinking his eyes, a cheeky smile appeared on his lips like a child who just found out a new exciting game.

"So your ears are sensitive. I wonder what would happen if I gave them a little nibble."

"Save that kind of thing for when you have a girlfriend." Ryoken blocked Ai off with his hand just as he went in for the kill. However, it backfired badly.

Moving back while grabbing his wrist, the teen started to lick the palm of his hand then slowly moved to sucking his finger. It was bad, very bad for Ryoken. As shameful as it might be, his body was starting to react.

As for Ai, he really didn't give his father any chance of escaping. He pushed the vampire down and forced a kiss on him. It felt like eternity. By the time he pulled back, Ryoken's mind had went blank. But that wasn't the end, it was just only the beginning.

"Tonight, I'll definitely make you mine."

**A little notice:** _I'm going to stop the story here. Sorry and thank you for reading up till this point._


	9. Arc 8

2000 years, that's long Ryoken had been alive. The day he met his wife, he knew he would never love another as long as he lived. But he forgot the most important thing. God really loves to play game.

...

Being forced to sit in Ai's lap, Ryoken's body jumped as the teen pushed one of his finger in that little hole down there. If he tried to say anything, his son would just seal his lips. At that point, he felt like all the strength he had left was slowly being drained away. He just couldn't fight back.

It didn't take every long before his body completely relaxed, and Ai managed to push another finger in. The moment they hit that one spot, his body was like electrocuted as he came. Ryoken trembled a bit as he tried to catch his breath. But how could Ai gave him that chance.

Lifting him up, the teen spread his ass cheeks while repositioning him. He then started to lower him down, pushing the tip in slowly. After that, he let go. Caught by surprise, Ryoken came again as that big hot thing went straight to his deepest part.

Placing a kiss on his forehead as hot tears dripped out from his eyes, Ai lifted him up and repeated the process over and over again combined with teasing his nipples. It was just too much for Ryoken to handle. However, his son made sure he wouldn't be able to come untill he did.

His sweet and seductive moans filled the air.

After a while, that white hot stuff was shot deep inside him as Ai untied the cravat around his member at the same time, releasing him from his misery.

As the night continued, Ryoken lost complete control over his own body. Under that person's hands, it became more sensitive with each passing minutes as waves of pleasure kept on coming none stop.

Finished coming inside him again, Ai noticed he was about to pass out. Slicing his neck then pulled the young man up, he leaned his head to the side and guided him.

"I know you are tired but I need you awake a bit longer."

With his mind totally blank, upon smelling the sweet smell of blood, Ryoken unconsciously opened his mouth and bit down. If apple was the forbidden fruit then this blood was drug, one he could never get enough.

_The next morning..._

"Come on, father. I said I was sorry."

Kneeling down on both of his knees, Ai gazed at Ryoken who was resting his back against the wall, covering himself in his black cape. Even so, hickeys could still be seen here and there. Paying the teen no mind, he looked away, pouting.

He found that action cute. However, this wasn't really the time for that.

"Forgive me already, father." He moved closer, shaking his hand like a wheedling child.

"I think you have me mistaken with someone else. I don't have a son, especially one so misbehave." Ryoken glanced at him.

Upon hearing that, the teen stopped.

_"That should teach him a lesson."_

That was what he thought untill Ai suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him straight in his arms.

"You're right. I'm not your son. I'm someone better."

"Wait! Don't touch me there- Ah! S-stop!"


	10. Arc 9

After another half a day of being "tormented" Ai and Ryoken finally left the cave, continuing their runaways. Since he didn't want to walk, or rather he couldn't walk, the teen carried the young man on his back while running at a inhuman speed. Because of that, they quickly gained a bunch of distances between the may or mayn't army chasing after them.

While Ai was whistling, being as happy as one probably could, Ryoken just wanted to scold at him. However, that feeling of guilt and embarrassment kept on haunting him, so he rubbed his cheek against Ai's back, staying quiet. With the cool breezes blowing through his hair, he slowly fell asleep. It had been a long day.

...

As the sunlights shone down on the Earth, slowly erasing the coldness of the night, Ai spotted a town at the end of the road. In their current situations, it would be too risky to just march straight in, so he searched around for a place he could hide Ryoken who was still sleeping for the time being. Once that was taken care of, he swapped their clothes. Comparing to his, the young man's clothes got less bloodstains on it. Then, he converted his own cape into a hoodie cloak and made his way into town.

...

It was early morning, so there wasn't much people around. However, Ai was still extra careful. At the middle of the square, he saw a board with a bunch of wanted posters on it. One of them was Ryoken. Right now, his decision to not bring his father along seemed so right. However, he was a bit upset.

_"Don't just assume I was dead!"_

Ai didn't know much about Miyu, but she told him a few things while he was enduring the extremely painful transformation. The most important one was her being the queen.

"**I'll come collect you later. Try not to die~"**

Thinking back, he clenched his fists as his eyes slowly turned red. Then, he shook his head, taking a deep breath, calming himself down. With his beautiful golden eyes in place, he searched for the market. There was a few things he need to get.

...

Finished buying all the necessaries, the teen was about to leave when suddenly, his cloak was grabbed by someone. Taking a look, he saw a little girl around three years old standing there. Then, he heard something shocking.

"Papa!"

_"Papa!?"_

"Little one, you got me mistaken with someone else. I'm not--"

"Freya!" A woman called out as she ran toward them.

"Mama!"

"Why did you run off like that? Mommy was so worry."

"I found papa!"

"What are you saying child? Your papa has already-- Ray?"

_"Again? How much do we look alike?"_

"I hate to disappoint you. But like I was trying to tell her, you got the wrong person."

"You...look so much like him. This shouldn't be possible unless..." Her eyes lighted up. "Ai?"

"How...do you know my name?"

"Can I...ask how old are you?"

"I just turned sixteen not too long ago."

"Is your birthday on the 10 of Apirl?"

"That's right. For you to know both my name and birthday, have we met before?"

Upon hearing that, the woman trembled as she could barely contain her tears. Reaching her hands out, she hugged him tight.

"God has heard our prays. Welcome home, my son."

...

Sitting in a small house, staring at the cup of tea in front of him while the one claiming to be "his mother" told her daughter to play in her room with her big sister, all sort of things went through his mind. He didn't know if this was consider lucky or unlucky. She tried to talk to him but he didn't reply back. The one thing came out of his mouth was that one question.

"Why did you abandon me?"

At that moment, she froze. It took a while before words escaped her mouth again.

"We...didn't think he would keep his words. I was afraid to come there and find your cold body, so your father...advised me it was best to let you go. As long as we were still alive, our lives could continue and the pain would eventually fade away."

"...So that's how it is." He laughed. "When I heard about it, I thought there was some mistakes, some greater reasons why you, my biological parents didn't come for me, but everything was just in my head. He...is the only one who truly loves me."

"Ai, what are you--"

At that moment, the wooden door flew and crashed against the wall, shattered into pieces as a familiar figure stepped in.

"Father..."

"You! You're not dead!?"

"I thought that was established long ago. I don't die that easy. Come here, Ai." He held his hand out.

"You can't have him! He's my son!"

"Son? Hahaha, shut your mouth! You and that husband of your have given up on him. You don't have the right to call him that anymore! He's mine!"

After that, he marched in, grabbing Ai's hand and pulled him along. Just as he was about to walk through the door, Ryoken turned back as his red eyes glowed.

"Don't you dare come near him again. If you do, I'll tear you apart!"

Then they left, leaving the terrifying woman behind.

...

Gazing at his father as they walked down the small road, Ai asked.

"How did you know I was there?"

"Lucky guess."

When he woke up earlier and didn't see the teen anywhere, Ryoken forced himself to stand up and started looking around. The moment he saw the town, he knew there was a 99% chance Ai and those people would meet. He thought it was better this way. Despite what they did, Ai had a chance to reunite with his family, to live a happy and normal life. After all, he was the only one who was wanted.

But then, if he was to turn his back and let that happened, he would just be as bad as them. That's why Ryoken rushed there to reclaim what rightfully belonged to him.

"How long are you planning to cry?"

"I'm not crying. There is dust in my eyes." He said while wiping his tears away. Even if those people didn't need him, he still got this person by his side.

"...Ai."

"Yes?"

"Don't leave my side ever again."

"As you wish, father."


	11. Arc 10

_Many years later..._

In the biggest trading town among the kingdoms, a young lady was making her way through the crowded market. With every step she took, more and more eyes followed her as her pony tail swung lightly from left to right. Even the famous merchant who had travelled to all the corners of the world hadn't seen someone as beauty as her. She was truly a piece of art.

Some wanted to approach and talk to her. However, they were stopped in their tracks by some older ladies and men advertising their products. By the time they finally managed to get through, the lady was gone.

...

Lifting her gown up while holding tight to her basket full of fresh ingredients with her other hand, the young lady made her way down a muddy dirt road. Due to the continuously heavy rain which just stopped this morning, it was deformed a lot as well as became super slippery. Shs kept on walking and walking untill finally, she reached a small wooden house which looked like it could collapse any moment.

Reaching her hand out, she pushed the door in. Then, instead of the sweet clear angel voice she used into, a deep manly voice escaped her lips.

"I'm back."

Sulking in the bed while hugging a pillow that covered half of his lower face was a teen with golden eyes. His voice was small but she heard everything he said.

"Why did you have to go outside...? Isn't my blood enough for you...?"

"You have no right to be upset of me. If anyone should be upset here, that should be me!" At that moment, their eyes changed from clear sapphire to bloody red.

Fifteen years ago, while they were still on the run, Ai and Ryoken came to this town. Originally, they just stopped to get a bite to eat. But then, the young man had a crazy idea of remaining here. In his mind, the most dangerous place was also the safest place to be. With the wanted post of him everywhere, Ryoken had no choice but to change his appearances. And from then on, a young lady under the name Laila was born. As for Ai, his name became Shou. If someone was to ask, he would introduce Ai as his younger brother. Every time that happened, the teen would sulk all day long. He didn't like it one bit yet still acted along for their safety.

Due to his excellent acting skills, Ryoken easily fooled the town people into thinking he was a female. Some of men even tried to hit on him for who doesn't want a beautiful girl to be their wife. Yet, one glance from Ai sent them all running scared.

For an elder vampire such as himself, he only needed a little amount of blood everyday to keep himself going. Of couse, it could be temporarily be replaced by consuming humans food. Ryoken choosed to the alternative root since he didn't want to give our their location by going out hunting. He did thought of buying blood at the hospital, but that would raise too much suspicious even if he could easily put them to silence for good.

That was the plan. However, most of the time, Ai would force his blood down his throat, and at the end of the day, Ryoken always lost ten times the amount of blood he drank. It was really bad for his health.

"You're the one who is treating me like a snack!"

"I'm not..."

"Anyway..." He let out a sigh while crossing arms. "Do you remember what day it is today?"

"Hmmm... Ah! Today is the special sale day at Carl! Buy two pairs of shoes and get one for free!"

"Wrong!"

"Eh!!! That can't be! I even marked it down on the calendar! See?"

"..." Ryoken turned around and walked away.

"Ah, where are you--"

"Don't move!"

Upon hearing that, Ai who was about to get off the bed froze.

"Close your eyes."

"...Why?"

"Just do it."

At this point, the teen had no choice but to obey. He then heard all sort of noises later on. As the sound of footsteps stopped for the second time, Ryoken told him to open his eyes. The next thing he knew, he saw a small cake with cute lighted candles on it. At that moment, that person's voice echoed in the air as a bright smile appeared on his lips.

"Happy birthday, Ai."


End file.
